CHAOTIC
by PurpleChaosLily
Summary: O que acontece na vida de uma pessoa absolutamente normal quando se depara com um agente do caos, e como isso a transforma em alguém que jamais imaginou que pudesse ser. JxH
1. Chapter 1

**CAOS**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

O que acontece na vida de uma pessoa absolutamente normal quando se depara com um agente do caos, e como isso a transforma em alguém que jamais imaginou que pudesse ser.

* * *

**N/A: Baseado nos personagens de Batman The Dark Night**

Deu uma última olhada no uniforme antes de sair de casa, quando seguiria até o seu local de trabalho.

Harleen estava feliz e empolgada por ser escalada pelo departamento policial para cuidar de um caso extremamente delicado, e que vinha atormentando todos os moradores de Gotham City.

O fato de ninguém conseguir entende-lo e agüenta-lo não fez com que ela sentisse medo. Encarou aquilo como um desafio.

Entrou no carro e, só por aquela manhã, desejou não escutar as notícias do dia. Era sempre a mesma coisa, e ela sentia náuseas só de se lembrar.

Preferiu ouvir um pouco de música.

Quando chegou à Arkham, teve uma estranha sensação.

Um burburinho se formava na porta de entrada do prédio, com vários carros policiais e da imprensa.

Ela franziu o cenho e procurou por alguém que pudesse dar à ela alguma explicação para tudo aquilo.

Viu Jim Gordon com as mãos na cintura, parecendo nervoso.

-Bom dia, comissário. O que está havendo? – perguntou em tom baixo, para evitar transtornos, chegando ao lado dele.

-Bom dia, Drª. Quinzel. Aquele filho da mãe...escapou outra vez. – a voz trêmula era perceptível.

-Quem? – Harleen perguntou, inocente. Não seria possível ele ter escapado de uma instituição tão segura como aquela.

-Você não escutou no rádio hoje de manhã? – Gordon perguntou, incrédulo.

Suspirou cansado quando Harleen respondeu "não" com a cabeça.

-O Coringa. Outra vez.

E lá estava. Harleen sentiu vontade de gritar, em sinal de plena frustração.

-Como? Como isso foi possível? – perguntou, desacreditada.

-Eu gostaria muito de saber, cara Harleen. – Gordon se virou, dando um tapa amigável no ombro dela – Mas preciso tomar um balde de café para que isso seja possível.

* * *

Harleen entrou na sala de reuniões e se assustou quando viu Gordon, Harvey Dent e Batman sentados em uma mesa redonda, em silêncio.

Prendeu a respiração e ia se retirando, quando Gordon a chamou.

-Harleen.

Ela se virou lentamente, encarando os três.

-Sim?

Ele a chamou com um gesto e ela se aproximou cautelosamente.

-Sente-se. – dessa vez, Dent falou.

De forma mecânica, fez tudo o que pediram. Batman estava bem à frente dela, p que a deixou bastante desconfortável. Medo? Para ela, era estranho aceitar o fato de uma pessoa vestida de morcego salvar a humanidade todos os dias. Chegou até a pensar que, por justiça, ele deveria estar internado em Arkham, assim como seu principal inimigo, e sendo tratado por ela.

-Doutora Harleen – Dent falou – Imagino que Gordon já tenha contado sobre o ocorrido, não é?!

Ela fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

-Isso é muito grave. O Coringa matou dois guardas que vigiavam sua cela de forma misteriosa.

-A perícia constatou que foi aplicado um jato de ar por uma seringa na corrente sanguínea de cada um. A conseqüência disso foi parada cardíaca. – Gordon explicou.

-Como essa seringa foi parar nas mãos dele, e através de quem? – Batman perguntou com sua voz sombria de sempre.

-Alguém deve tê-lo ajudado, e nós precisamos descobrir quem foi. – Dent concluiu.

Harleen se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira. Onde eles estavam querendo chegar?

-Harleen. – Gordon chamou, fazendo-a pular de susto – Você parece nervosa.

Ela respirou fundo antes de começar.

-Onde vocês querem chegar? – perguntou, desconfiada.

Gordon se inclinou sobre a mesa, juntando as mãos.

-Você deve tomar o máximo de cuidado.

Ela piscou sem entender.

-Por quê?

-Você foi a última pessoa que conversou com ele. Depois da sua sessão, ele escapou da cela e agora está foragido.

-E...? – Harleen não estava sendo ingênua, ela realmente não entendia o grau da preocupação deles.

-Ele certamente vai atrás de você! – Dent disse, um pouco alterado.

Harleen começou a gargalhar.

-Sem chances.

-O que aconteceu da última vez que o viu? – Batman perguntou sério, de uma forma que irritava Harleen.

-Me desculpe, mas é antiético falar sobre a sessão com pessoas de fora. – Harleen foi curta e grossa.

-Se não disser, a principal suspeita se torna você. – ele completou, fazendo o corpo dela estremecer.

-Nesse caso, Harleen, não há problemas. Nós precisamos de testemunhas. – Dent a acalmou.

Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para os três.

* * *

_Ela levantou o olhar, que antes se concentrava em uma ficha criminal, para ver dois homens enormes jogarem o paciente no sofá, ambos saindo sem dizer uma palavra sequer._

_Lá estava a figura mais temida de Gotham City, bem à sua frente. Estava preso numa camisa-de-força e sua expressão não era uma das melhores._

_-Bom dia. – disse, sem olhar para ele, guardando a ficha num ficheiro._

_Houve um silêncio._

_Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele._

_Ele tinha um olhar obscuro,parecendo irritado. Não estava com a maquiagem, mas mantinha o hábito de lamber os lábios vez ou outra._

_Harleen trouxe sua cadeira de trás da mesa, colocando-a bem próxima a ele. Sentou-se e ajeitou os óculos._

_-Meu nome é Harleen Quinzel._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, se mostrando claramente desinteressado._

_-Nossa sessão hoje será bem leve. Não vou fazer perguntas porque começaremos com isso na próxima vez._

_Ele parecia entendiado._

_Ela se incomodou um pouco._

_-Está tudo bem?_

_-Pensei que as perguntas começassem na próxima sessão. – respondeu, não desgrudando os olhos dela._

_-Bem...teoricamente, sim. Mas essa pergunta não faz parte do tratamento. Você parece desconfortável._

_-É assim que se sente quando alguém te prende numa roupa, e por loongos e longos dias. Isso está começando a me irritar um pouco._

_-É por uma boa causa._

_-É mesmo?! – ele tinha um visível tom de sarcasmo na voz – Qual boa causa?_

_-Essa não é a questão, senhor. Me conte sobre o seu dia._

_Ele lambeu os lábios._

_-Foi bem agradável. Quero dizer...começando agora, foi bem agradável._

_-Por quê?_

_-Eu gostaria muito de ver um rosto novo há tempos. E agora, eles me mandaram um anjo. – ele ronronou._

_Harleen corou com o comentário, mas sabia que aquilo costumava acontecer. Os pacientes dela sofriam de carência excessiva e depressão, mas acreditar que um desses problemas se aplicavam ao Coringa...não era muito convincente._

_-Você se sente melhor por isso?_

_-Muito melhor. – ele sorriu largamente._

_Aquilo estava a deixando perturbada. Tudo nele a deixava perturbada. O olhar, o sorriso entalhado, a voz._

_-Acredito que você se sentirá melhor gradativamente, porque nossas sessões serão semanais. Você pode confiar em mim._

_Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não parecia muito convencido._

_-De qualquer forma...se você tivesse que fazer três coisas para se sentir melhor hoje, o que faria?_

_-Você deve me conhecer o suficiente para saber duas delas. – respondeu, enigmático._

_Harleen não entendeu sua colocação._

_-Como? – perguntou com o olhar estreito._

_-Por acaso você lê os jornais? – ele parecia incrédulo._

_-Matar o Batman. – ela respondeu, não se mostrando surpresa._

_-Ah... – ele sorriu satisfeito._

_-Fugir daqui? – perguntou, quase afirmando._

_-Não é óbvio?_

_-Pelo pouco que conheço sobre você, só tenho certeza disso._

_-Nada disso, doutora..._

_Harleen entreabriu os lábios, pensativa._

_-Qual é a terceira?_

_Ele inclinou a cabeça lentamente, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, de um jeito que a fez estremecer por dentro._

_-Você. – respondeu sério, com a voz firme – Você, Harley Quinn._

_Não havia um risco de sarcasmo na voz dele e ela começou a acreditar que não conseguiria levar o caso adiante. Como terapeuta, deveria saber muito bem administrar seus sentimentos em relação a um paciente, mas estava difícil._

_Ela riu, nervosa._

_-Me desculpe, mas é a primeira vez que nos vemos. Isso é impossível. E meu nome é Harleen Quinzel._

_-Harleeeeeen. – ele ronronou, o que fez a espinha dela gelar – Harley, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?_

_Harleen respirou fundo, rangendo os dentes. Fechou os olhos e se ajeitou na cadeira. Com certeza ele deveria dizer aquilo para todas as outras terapeutas, e talvez fosse por isso que nenhuma agüentou seguir em frente. Harleen estava seriamente pensando em fazer o mesmo._

_E, de repente, ela ficou surpresa ao pensar naquilo. Se ele estivesse falando a verdade e só para ela, iria faze-la se sentir melhor?_

_-Por quê quer tanto matar o Batman?_

_Ele pareceu procurar um bom argumento por alguns instantes, quando novamente lambeu os lábios para falar._

_-Porque essa cidade não precisa dele. – respondeu, sorrindo._

_Harleen anotou algo._

_-Por quê quer sair daqui?_

_-Para pegar o Batman? – ele respondeu com uma outra pergunta._

_-Acredito que sim...e por quê quer à mim?_

_Ele fechou os olhos, -os, congelando Harleen._

_-Para sair daqui e pegar Batman._

_Harleen gargalhou._

_É claro que jamais houve amor à primeira vista. O que ele tinha por ela era puro interesse, e Harleen se xingou mentalmente por ser tão ingênua e ainda duvidar disso. Mas sentiu uma fisgada no estômago quando percebeu que aquilo parecia incomodá-la de verdade._

_Olhou para o relógio de parece e constatou que a sessão estava terminada._

_Logo, os dois guardas vieram resgata-lo, e assim que saíram, fecharam a porta bruscamente, fazendo Harleen pular de susto._

_Aquilo não ia ficar como estava._

* * *

Gordon tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Harvey passou a mão pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo. Batman permaneceu inexpressivo.

-Está vendo porque ele vai atrás de você, doutora? – Harvey perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Isso não é possível. Ele queria me usar como um pretexto para sair daqui. – Harleen suplicava. E se realmente fosse verdade que ele a seguiria? A idéia não pareceu deixa-la tranqüila.

-Aconselhamos que não vá para casa, porque lá será um alvo fácil.

Harleen suspirou cansada.

-Está bem. Se não posso ir para casa, eu vou para onde?

Nesse exato momento, Batman havia sumido da sala, sem mais nem menos. Harleen começava a achar que odiava aquele personagem.

-Em qualquer lugar onde você não esteja sozinha. Fique junto com pessoas que confia e, se for preciso, mandarei um policial acompanha-la.

-De jeito nenhum! – Harleen gritou – Eu não preciso disso e acho que vocês estão depositando muita preocupação em mim, quando podem haver outras pessoas que estão correndo o mesmo risco. Como você! – apontou para Dent – Ou você. – para Gordon – Ou...hã, bem... acho que Batman não corre tantos riscos assim.

-Senhorita Quinzel, você precisa descansar. Nos acompanhe até o departamento policial e relaxe um pouco. Seus olhos precisam estar atentos. Você tem todos os telefones de emergência, se precisar.

Ela concordou.

Pegou a bolsa e fez menção em se levantar, quando Harvey Dent tocou o seu braço, fazendo-a olha-lo imediatamente.

-E considere-se fora do caso.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Estou repostando essa fic, porque acredito que essa seja a seção mais apropriada. Porém,ela está hospedada na parte Comics/Batman. Espero que gostem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAOS**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

O que acontece na vida de uma pessoa absolutamente normal quando se depara com um agente do caos, e como isso a transforma em alguém que jamais imaginou que pudesse ser.

* * *

**N/A: Batman e a família toda não me pertence.**

Durante todo o percurso desde Arkham, Harleen esteve pensando sobre o que havia acontecido

Durante todo o percurso desde Arkham, Harleen esteve pensando sobre o que havia acontecido. Não estava profundamente chateada por ter sido afastada do "Caso Coringa", embora não achasse aquilo justo. No fundo, sabia que cuidado era algo crucial para que continuasse a salvo. A preocupação de Gordon e Dent era até compreensível, analisando por outro lado. Na verdade, Harleen se sentia uma completa idiota por ter zombado da importância que ambos deram à ela.

Apertou as mãos no volante. Se não fosse até sua casa, para onde iria?

Pensou em algumas amigas, mas o medo de colocar suas vidas em risco a fez mudar de idéia.

Involuntariamente, seus pensamentos sempre a faziam se sentir realmente perseguida. Se ela estivesse sem medo algum, como tentava demonstrar em vão, conseguiria evitar aquela única lembrança viva que tinha.

"_Você...Você, Harley Quinn"_

Aquilo estava fazendo sua dor de cabeça se tornar uma enxaqueca.

E se ele a seguisse, como todos estavam sugerindo, ela só precisaria pegar o celular e ligar para a polícia. Ou para Jim Gordon. Ou até mesmo para o homem-morcego.

Simples assim.

Porém, ela sabia que não era tão "simples assim".

Quando se deu conta, estava dirigindo sem rumo. Tentava pensar em algum lugar para ir, e não viu outra opção senão uma cafeteria.

Não tinha tomado o seu café da manhã por conta da empolgação de começar o tratamento de verdade com o seu paciente.

"_Grande coisa_", pensou. Ele havia escapado e ela tinha mais uma coisa com o que se preocupar: um lunático possivelmente perseguindo-a.

Estacionou seu carro em frente à cafeteria. O dia estava começando a ficar nublado e, provavelmente, ia chover.

Embora fosse horário de almoço, o estabelecimento não estava tão cheio. Harleen adentrou o local olhando atentamente para os lados, mas imaginou que o Coringa não tinha cara de quem era louco por um café italiano com bastante chantili, portanto as chances de ele se encontrar lá eram remotas.

-Um café expresso grande e um quiche Lorraine, por favor – Harleen foi educada o bastante para quem estava deveras nervosa e confusa. Tentava esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, mas era impossível. Pelo pouco que conhecia do Coringa pessoalmente e pelo muito que o conhecia pelos jornais, sabia que ele não sairia de Gotham.

Onde será que ele passava suas noites?

Era estranho pensar que ele era um ser humano "comum" por ter necessidade de fazer coisas que todos os humanos fazem.

Ele precisava comer, dormir, tomar banho e também ficar doente, como qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas Harleen não conseguia imagina-lo em uma rotina humana todos os dias.

Simplesmente porque ele _não_ era humano.

-...senhorita?

O chamado da garçonete a fez acordar do transe. A pobre moça já devia estar chamando-a há tempos, mas tudo o que conseguia escutar era seus pensamentos martelando algo sobre o Palhaço-príncipe do Crime.

-Obrigada – Harleen agradeceu mecanicamente, pegou sua bandeja e foi se sentar lá fora, na área de fumantes. Infelizmente, fumar era um vício que ela nunca conseguiu combater.

Era metade de novembro e o inverno se aproximava. O vento gelado, às vezes, parecia perfurar a pele. Harleen gostava do frio e adorava dias chuvosos. O céu tinha um tom cinza-escuro muito forte. Era melhor ir logo para casa antes que a tempestade desabasse sobre sua cabeça.

Mas ela não podia ir para casa. Gordon exigiu que ninguém fosse para casa. O Coringa estaria logo atrás da porta com uma foice e certamente fatiaria seu delicado corpo em dois pedaços.

Harleen nem se importava tanto com a temperatura do café queimando sua garganta. Ela estava com pressa, nervosa, confusa, desnorteada e muito, muito apavorada.

Terminou de comer rapidamente e já acendeu um cigarro em seguida.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, espantando todos aqueles pensamentos ruins. É claro que ele não estaria atrás da sua porta, e com uma foice na mão. Provavelmente, estaria com uma faca.

Harleen tragou seu cigarro com força, quase engolindo-o .

Ele não estaria lá nem com uma foice, nem com uma faça, nem com uma caneta.

A prova disso era Maurice, o porteiro. Ele certamente lia os jornais e saberia identificar o Coringa se ele resolvesse aparecer para fazer uma visita.

"Ele não vai atrás de mim..." repetia a frase como um mantra mental.

Se levantou da cadeira abruptamente, apagando o cigarro. Saiu da cafeteria um tanto quanto alterada. Queria sua casa, sua cama, seu travesseiro. Queria poder dormir por horas, como não fazia há tempos. Queria mandar tudo e todos para o inferno.

Entrou no seu carro, dando a partida rapidamente.

Ela ia, sim, para casa.

Apesar de custar a acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, no fundo estava com muito medo.

Seu apartamento não era muito longe dali, por isso chegou depressa.

Era normal não haver veículos estacionados na garagem àquela hora do dia: todos estavam no trabalho.

Travou as portas do seu carro e acionou o alarme. Havia apenas um carro fazendo companhia ao dela: uma caminhonete reluzente, de tão nova que parecia ser. Estranhou ao ver um carro daquele porte estacionado na garagem de um edifício simples. Não conhecia o proprietário do automóvel, mas não se deu ao luxo de quebrar sua cabeça com mais mistérios.

Estranhou ao ver a cabine de Maurice vazia. Ele ficava lá o tempo inteiro e só saía para resolver questões muito sérias, o que era praticamente impossível, analisando o quão tranqüilo era o local onde ela morava.

Mas que diabos era aquilo?

De repente Harleen se deu conta que, sem Maurice ali, o edifício inteiro poderia estar correndo perigo, mesmo que por alguns minutos.

Era muito mais fácil para uma pessoa invadir um território como aquele pulando a grade, sem nenhum vigia, do que com Maurice de prontidão. Mesmo sua idade girando em torno dos setenta e cinco anos.

Ela se sentou no banco do jardim, que ficava ao lado da cabine, e acendeu outro cigarro.

Quando o celular começou a vibrar e tocar freneticamente uma música que repetia insinuantemente "_Like a virgin...touched for the very first time..."_ , sua alma saiu de seu corpo por segundo e ela pensou seriamente em destruir o aparelho sem dó nem piedade.

Respirou fundo ao ver que o número que estava no visor era restrito.

-Doutora Quinzel falando – disse séria.

-Doutora Quinzel, aqui é Jim Gordon - _"Comissário chato"_ pensou – Aonde a senhorita está?

Harleen tremeu por dentro, e pensou rapidamente em algo que pudesse disfarçar seu nervosismo, para que aquele policial não a enchesse com perguntas estúpidas.

-Comissário...eu...eu creio não estar em um momento apropriado para conversar e...eu entro em contato logo mais. – Harleen sussurrou.

-Doutora, me diga onde está! – ele gritou do outro lado da linha.

Olhou para os lados, apreensiva, torcendo para que Maurice chegasse logo e ela pudesse saber o que o comissário-chato queria tanto.

-Eu estou comprando calcinhas novas! – gritou, repreendendo-se por ter falado aquilo tão alto.

E mesmo se fosse verdade, ela não estaria cometendo nenhum crime em comprar calcinhas novas,

Gordon permaneceu em silêncio.

-Me desculpe, Doutora. Mas preciso conversar com a senhorita o quanto antes.

-Sim, claro – concordou, rolando os olhos.

-Assim que a senhorita...er...terminar de fazer suas compras...entre em contato comigo.

Ela concordou e desligou o telefone.

Para seu total desespero, avistou Maurice voltando de dentro do edifício, assoviando tranquilamente, como se viver em Gotham com um maníaco a solta não representasse nenhum tipo de problema a ele.

-Maurice, graças a Deus! – ela quase berrou, correndo em direção a ele.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Quinzel – ele estranhou a ação esbaforida da moça – O que houve?

-Oh, graças a Deus você está aqui! – ela quase chorava de emoção, apertando firme as mãos do senhor – Onde é que o senhor se meteu?!

Ele ainda a olhava assustado.

-Senhorita Quinzel – ele começou, soltando suas mãos das dela – Eu apenas fui ao banheiro. Você quer fazer o favor de se acalmar?

Ela respirou fundo, um pouco envergonhada.

-O que houve? – ele tentou mais uma vez.

-Eu...eu fiquei preocupada em ver que não havia ninguém na cabine e... enquanto isso, o edifício poderia estar vulnerável à qualquer coisa, uma vez que não havia ninguém controlando a entrada e saída de pessoas por aqui...

Maurice quase começou a rir, mas debochou dela.

-O que poderia nos ameaçar?

-Deixa pra lá...- suspirou desanimada – De quem é aquele carro estacionado ao lado da minha vaga? – perguntou, curiosa.

-É um novo morador. E seu vizinho, por sinal.

Harleen ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não que realmente a incomodasse o fato de ter um vizinho novo, especialmente um homem.

Mas era, no mínimo, intrigante.

-Parece ser uma boa pessoa. Espero que vocês se dêem bem – Maurice piscou um olho, zombeteiro.

Harleen respirou fundo, tentando entender aquilo como um voto de "boa-sorte".

-Tenha uma boa tarde, Maurice. – ela foi se retirando, andando em direção ao saguão.

Maurice acompanhou-a com o olhar até perceber que havia sumido de vista.

Pegou o telefone e discou um número.

* * *

Ela estranhou o fato de ver uma nota de cem dólares, nova em folha, caída em frente à porta de seu novo vizinho. Ficou parada, olhando como se fosse o item mais raro que já viu. Ou a coisa mais amaldiçoada. Ela não sabia ao certo.

Nem se abaixou para pegar o dinheiro, apenas fingiu que nada havia acontecido e tratou de entrar logo no seu apartamento.

Tudo estava no devido lugar. Não havia sinais de sangue pelo chão e as cortinas não estavam rasgadas. Não havia nenhuma faca sobre a mesa e muito menos um louco atrás da porta.

Ela riu. Estava aliviada. É claro que o Coringa jamais iria segui-la. Ele não tinha nenhuma informação que fosse para descobrir onde ela morava. Aquilo era impossível.

Deixou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e sentou no sofá, tirando os sapatos que estavam matando-a.

"_Lar doce lar_" pensou. Teria o dia todo para dormir, e só ligaria para Gordon mais tarde. Precisava repor todas as energias gastas com o drama que viveu durante algumas horas.

Harleen saiu do transe quando escutou um barulho alto de metal caindo no chão, vindo do apartamento vizinho.

Quando ela se mudou, se sentiu em um campo de batalha, porque estava tudo muito bagunçado. Era normal derrubar algumas panelas no chão. Seu vizinho deveria estar tentando mudar a geladeira de lugar e acabou esbarrando numa pilha de panelas de inox.

Houve um silêncio. Ninguém xingou, gemeu, resmungou. Aquilo era estranho.

Depois, o som novamente.

Harleen ficou intrigada, e resolveu ir até lá ver se o vizinho precisava de ajuda.

Quando saiu no corredor, a nota de cem dólares ainda estava lá. Ela achou que bater a porta e entrega-la seria uma boa desculpa para chamar a atenção da pessoa que morava ali.

Bateu à porta e se abaixou para pegar a nota.

-Acho que isso é seu... – seu rosto perdeu a cor e sentiu seu sangue congelar quando se levantou novamente e deu de cara...

...com _ele_.

-Pois não, _Harley-baby_.

_Continua..._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**CAOS**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

O que acontece na vida de uma pessoa absolutamente normal quando se depara com um agente do caos, e como isso a transforma em alguém que jamais imaginou que pudesse ser.

* * *

**N/A:Batman e todo o resto não me pertence.**

Tudo o que ela conseguia prestar atenção naquele momento era na figura parada bem à sua frente.

O olhar era o mais assustado possível e ela poderia jurar que estava branca como um lençol.

Mas por quê ele estava ali, e com ordens de quem havia conseguido entrar no prédio? Ela quase riu por dentro . Desde quando aquela criatura costumava receber ordens de alguém?

Será que Maurice sabia que o prédio havia sido invadido?

O Coringa estalou um dos dedos bem debaixo do nariz dela, fazendo-a lembrar que estava na pior situação de sua vida e ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sequer.

Engoliu em seco antes de perguntar, com a voz trêmula:

-O que faz aqui?

Ele não respondeu. Seu olhar estava quase perfurando os olhos azuis, e o estranho hábito de lamber os lábios se repetia continuamente.

Quando percebeu que ele olhava vez ou outra para sua mão esquerda, Harleen tratou de ser o mais rápida possível e lhe estendeu a nota de cem dólares.

-Muito obrigado. Há horas estou procurando isto. – balançou a nota e guardou no bolso interno do paletó.

" _Eu aposto que sim_" pensou. Harleen conseguia ser muito irônica até com os seus pensamentos, não importando em qual situação ela estivesse enfiada.

-Como veio parar aqui? – ela ainda buscava uma explicação.

Ele coçou a cabeça, fingindo estar confuso.

-Pelo elevador? – apontou para o final do corredor.

-Como Maurice te deixou entrar? – era importante não demonstrar medo. Embora seu corpo estivesse sendo sugado pela onda de adrenalina, ela precisava manter uma postura diferente frente a ele.

-"Môôôris" é um cara bacana. Graças a ele descobri que é **aqui** – apontou para a porta do apartamento de Harleen – que a doutora Quinzel mora.

Ela congelou ao se lembrar das palavras de Maurice em relação ao seu novo vizinho. "_Ele já sabia...e não fez nada para impedi-lo_?" pensou, inconformada.

-O quê você fez a ele?! Como deixou você entrar aqui?! – ela alterou o tom da voz, sentindo-se deveras desesperada.

O Coringa apenas rolou os olhos pelos corredores, desinteressado, e com toda sua força agarrou o pescoço de Harleen, quase sufocando-a.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que sua expressão estava séria demais.

Ele a arrastou até o apartamento vazio. Harleen conseguiu notar que era muito escuro, cheirava poeira e só abrigava um monte de panelas velhas jogadas ao chão.

O Coringa fechou a porta de forma brusca e em seguida, encostou Harleen com força contra ela.

Estava assustada, mas quase sentiu a alma sair do corpo quando o viu tirar uma faca de dentro do paletó e encostá-la nos lábios rosados e trêmulos.

-Eu disse que viria atrás de você, doutora. Mas você não me levou a sério – ela tentou protestar com as mãos, em vão – Achou que eu fosse louco, não é?! Que seria impossível escapar daquele manicômio.

Ela sentiu as pernas tremerem. Se fosse um pouco menos teimosa e desse ouvidos a todos aqueles que se preocuparam, certamente estaria a salvo, porque Batman estaria encarregado de dar o devido tratamento ao Coringa.

Mas, de repente, sentiu uma hesitação dentro de si mesma. Não gostaria que ninguém interferisse naquele momento, por pior que fosse. A lâmina gelada ainda estava encostada nos seus lábios, mas a distância mínima entre os dois fez com que Harleen relaxasse um pouco.

-O meu lugar não é lá, Harley. E o seu também não.

-O que você quer de mim? – perguntou num sussurro.

Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu o criminoso mais lunático de Gotham, ela notou um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

E ele a beijou.

O tempo chuvoso lá fora dava sinal de vida assim que os primeiros pingos começaram a cair e um forte trovão desabou sobre ambos.

Ele estava beijando-a.

Harleen tentou, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar um segundo sequer. O que era aquilo? Por que não se manifestava, por que não conseguia impedir que ele a beijasse? Fechou os olhos, rezando para que tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo, e quando ela acordasse, estaria mergulhada novamente na sua rotina diária – que embora ela odiasse, estava fazendo muita falta naquele momento.

Mas, honestamente, seria impossível.

O beijo dele era sensual, voluptuoso, chegando até a ser gentil. Cada parte do corpo dela voltou à vida quando ele apertou as mãos na sua cintura e a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele.

No instante em que ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, já sabia que tinha perdido a luta. Já havia jogado suas regras e normas todas no lixo. Ela estava _beijando_ um criminoso.

Mas o problema não era esse. O problema era que ela estava beijando um criminoso e estava _gostando_ da sensação.

Ofegou discretamente. Não tinha mais dúvidas quanto ao quê aconteceria dali pra frente.

Ele interrompeu o ato, olhando para os olhos dela por alguns instantes. Um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

-Eu não fiz nada ao "Môris". Dei uma grana para ele fazer tudo certo, e confesso que não me desapontei. É muito fácil persuadir as pessoas quando se tem di-nhei-ro – disse, com a voz pausada.

-Como descobriu onde eu moro? – perguntou desconfiada.

Ele riu, abaixando a cabeça, balançando-a.

-Eu tenho os meus contatos, Sininho – olhou novamente em direção à ela – Como é mesmo o nome daquele guarda enorme que ficava de prontidão na minha cela, me torrando a paciência? – ele se fazia de desentendido, como se realmente não soubesse das coisas.

-Giles?! – ela perguntou, surpresa.

Giles era uma das pessoas que ela mais confiava naquele manicômio, e não acreditava que ele pudesse ter cometido tal estupidez.

-É esse! Ou melhor, era – ele rolou os olhos.

Naquele exato momento, ela se lembrou de algo que o comissário Gordon havia mencionado. "..._Jato de ar na corrente sanguínea_".

A boca foi se abrindo lentamente, como se começasse a entrar em pânico. O Coringa não parecia estar nem um pouco mortificado com a cena.

-Sabe, Harley – ele disse, passando a ponta da faca pelas feições do rosto dela – não se pode confiar em ninguém hoje em dia. Eu disse a ele que se me contasse onde você morava, mataria o companheiro dele – ele começou a rir – Você vê?! Não se pode confiar nas pessoas!

Com o restante de coragem e ousadia, Harleen levantou o joelho que estava prensado entre as pernas do Coringa, atingindo uma área sensível do corpo dele, fazendo-o se dobrar de dor.

Abriu a porta com rapidez e entrou no seu apartamento correndo. Antes que conseguisse fechá-la, ele já estava lá, impedindo-a.

Com uma força brutal, fez com que a porta se abrisse. Não foi nada difícil trancá-la, esconder as chaves e, novamente, encostar Harleen nela.

Ela se sentia tonta, porque bateu a cabeça. Não conseguiu associar direito as coisas, mas sabia que estava encurralada.

-Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia bancar a durona agora, doutora – sua voz tinha um timbre grave e assustador.

Ela tentou ser o mais controlada possível, tentou mostrar frieza, mas não adiantou em nada. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelas bochechas.

O Coringa a virou ao contrário, fazendo a testa dela encostar na porta.

Tirou algumas mechas do cabelo louro e as colocou sobre o ombro esquerdo, deixando a nuca de Harleen livre para que ele começasse uma suave sessão de tortura.

Começou com pequenos beijos, acompanhados pelas mãos que escorregavam por todas as curvas dela.

Harleen prendeu a respiração quando sentiu que ele estava abrindo o botão da calça, praticamente invadindo sua região mais íntima com a mão.

Embora fosse atrevido demais, ela gostava.

Desceu o zíper, e foi abaixando o vestuário lentamente, até que este se encontrasse nos pés dela.

Ele admirou a minúscula peça de renda vermelha, e isso só acelerou sua excitação. Em um momento, que Harleen não conseguia se lembrar qual, ele já havia se desfeito das calças roxas e das cuecas, tirando a lingerie dela juntamente.

Não foi exatamente como ela queria que fosse. Ele não tinha um modo gentil de fazer as coisas e não demonstrava um resquício de carinho sequer.

Puramente primitivo e erótico.

No instante em que sentiu que ele estava dentro dela, sentiu uma onda de adrenalina muito forte, que fez suas pernas tremerem.

Ele agia com força, brutalidade, mas ela não parecia se importar.

Já sabia que tinha se apaixonado desde a primeira vez em que pôs os olhos sobre ele, mas era difícil admitir para si mesma que havia se rebaixado tanto, a ponto de se apaixonar por um criminoso.

À medida que ia se movendo, ele puxava o cabelo dela com mais força, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Mas era aquilo o que ele queria. Era _só _aquilo.

Harleen conseguiu parar de pensar no momento em que o orgasmo mais forte de toda a sua vida a atingiu.

Igualmente, o Coringa foi suavizando a respiração, encostando a testa no ombro dela.

Ambos se vestiram mergulhados em um silêncio profundo, sem mencionar uma palavra que fosse. Harleen sabia que agora seria a hora mais difícil de todas.

-Eu não posso ficar aqui – ele disse.

Mas é claro que não podia, e por várias razões. Alguém poderia chegar a qualquer instante, a polícia de Gotham estava na cola dela para saber se não havia sido seqüestrada, e não era nada seguro abrigar um criminoso.

O Coringa permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para ela.

Harleen se desdobrou para não pedir que ele ficasse, embora fosse o que ela mais desejava naquele minuto.

-E então, você vem comigo?

Automaticamente, ela respondeu "não". É claro que não iria, qual justificativa daria à todas as pessoas que amava? Como conseguiria escapar da visão da polícia de Gotham, e daquele homem-morcego?

O Coringa rolou os olhos, como se estivesse cansado de tanta besteira. Pegou um dos pulsos dela e já a estava arrastando para o elevador.

-Se não vai por bem, vai por mal.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Essa história tem adaptações da fic em inglês "Becoming Harley Quinn", de autoria de RosesInSolitude. Não é a mesma história, mas várias passagens são parecidas. Daqui pra frente, as cenas de sexo poderão ser constantes nos capítulos, por isso peço para quem não gosta desse tipo de coisa, não prossiga. **


End file.
